Distant Feelings
by NoxIris63
Summary: War keeps them apart; love keeps them together. When Shikamaru goes out to war, Temari has to keep the secret to herself, which could very well be the secret to change their lives. ShikaXTema Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok-- Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but as I wrote the story in my notebook, it seemed too long for a one-shot. So this is going to be a two- or possibly even a three-shot if that makes any sense. And this originally was going to have as little dialogue as possible, but for some reason, THERE'S A LOT OF IT!! I don't get it!! **

**I just ask for one little thing... please review!! If you do, I'll give you a cookie! ****:-) Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

She felt it ringing in her head over and over again, '_I'll be back, don't worry._' Being left behind was half of it; not being able to help was the other half.

Temari waited day in and day out for him to return. Every minute of her life, she thought of him.

Thinking and waiting: that was her mission now.

* * *

He waited to attack the enemy, with the thought of her at heart. He remembered the words she said to him before he left, '_I'll try not to worry. I love you, Shikamaru._'

His lips still felt the warmth of her kiss. With each beat, his heart was pounding the undying love he had for her. Nothing could ruin it.

"Shikamaru, they're coming!"

Shikamaru broke his train of thought and looked over at his comrade. "Thanks, Chouji," he said patting his friend's shoulder. "Get everyone into position."

"Right away," Chouji said, running to give orders.

Shikamaru looked at the sky. '_Don't worry, Temari,_' he thought, '_this war will end soon… hopefully._'

* * *

Watching the same sky, Temari felt an excitement brewing in her. '_He's about to fight,_' she thought. "Please be careful."

She went inside to lay down, feeling a sickness in her stomach. She looked at all the pictures on the wall of the two of them. Temari watched as their wedding picture reflected her diamond ring. The ring showed their undying love, the bond that could never be broken in their lifetime.

She put her hand on her stomach. '_Here's one more thing to unite us… and you don't even know about it yet…_'

* * *

Shurikens and kunai knives clashed and clanged loudly. Blood and bodies were everywhere, carrying the stench of death.

Shikamaru raced across the trees, attacking every enemy he saw. '_How many are there?_' he wondered after hours of fighting.

"Too many and they're still coming," a voice said from behind.

Shikamaru looked back and faced Shino who was fighting with his bugs. "What do you mean?"

Shino looked off in the distance, "It's more than we bargained for. We better hope our reinforcements come soon."

Shikamaru nodded, throwing a shuriken to the left. A shrill yell came from the trees and ended with a heavy thump. "When will this war end?"

"I'm not the one to ask," Shino stated, running off.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and rushed into the opposite direction.

* * *

Temari stared at her fan in the doorway. It looked dusty and abandoned. '_When was the last time I fought with it?_' she wondered, lifting it up. It felt heavier, but she started practicing with it.

"Temari! You shouldn't be doing that!" Sakura ran towards Temari, shaking her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting?" Temari yelled, still clutching her fan.

Sakura stopped and looked down. "Lady Tsunade wanted me back to help in the hospital. I'm going back in a few months though." Sakura gazed up at Temari and started yelling again. "You on the other hand are not supposed to fight!"

"I was practicing!" Temari pointed to Sakura with her fan.

Sakura grabbed the fan and held onto it. "I'm keeping this until you're allowed to use it again."

"Well, it looks like I'll need it soon." Temari shrugged off.

"Why?"

"They will make me join. Just like most of the men."

"They wouldn't do that, especially if it's a death sentence for two people."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Temari put her hand on her stomach. "When will this war end?"

"I really don't know. Hopefully soon."

Temari looked in the distance. "The guys left first, then Ten ten, Ino, you… Hinata wanted to go, but Kiba wouldn't let her. I would've been the first one out there, but I wasn't allowed."

"If Shikamaru knew, he wouldn't let you near the battlefield." Sakura brought up. "Why aren't you telling him anyway?"

Temari shifted her gaze to Sakura. "If he knew, he would be too worried about me and not the war. I would just be an obstacle in his path."

"So you don't want me to say anything?"

"No."

Sakura nodded her head. "I saw Naruto the other day."

"I did too. We said hi, but he had to leave quickly."

"Yeah, he said something about getting supplies," Sakura pointed out.

"Did he say anything about the war?"

"He said that our friends are still alive, but Lee, Neji, and Ten ten got hurt pretty badly."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sakura glanced at her watch. "I should get going. I have to go back to the hospital" Sakura turned around and started walking, but stopped. "By the way, Temari. You don't want to be in the war. It's a living hell."

* * *

"Finally! A break!" Naruto slouched down and started eating.

"There are no breaks in war, Naruto," Shino stated, grabbing a plate. "There is only night which doesn't count as anything."

"He's right, Naruto," Shikamaru said, taking a bite of his food.

"So what? We're not fighting!" Naruto looked over at Shikamaru. "And guess who I saw the other day."

"Who, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, getting annoyed.

"Temari and has she gained some weight! Man, especially in her stomach too! It must be depression or something… I think I read something about that saying…"

Shikamaru perked up. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh this book I read? It's really good. I can lend it to you after the war…"

"No, before that!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Temari is getting fat?"

"Where at?" Shikamaru was now standing and grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders.

"In her stomach! Why?"

Shikamaru let go of Naruto's shoulders and stood in awe. "Oh god…"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru in wonder. "What happened?"

"I'm going to be a father!"

* * *

**There is one more chapter for sure, but a third one... I don't know... we'll see, we'll see... R&R quickly and I'll post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Wow! This is the last chapter of Distant Feelings! That's very hard to for me to believe! To be honest, this is one of my favorite stories to write! I don't know about a sequel yet, but please give me your feedback and I will base the **decision off of that and if I get any good ideas! So here's the last chapter of Distant Feelings and thanks for reading!!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

* * *

Temari was restrained to her bed and not allowed to do anything drastic. Hinata and Sakura came every once in a while, but it was Shikamaru she wanted. She missed holding his warm hand and kissing his tender lips in the morning and again at night. She missed how he held her when she needed to be comforted from the little things to the bigger problems. She wanted the damned war to be over with and for everyone to come home. But she wanted him back more.

She realized giving him up was one thing, but unable to get him back was the complete opposite. She thought about telling him about the baby, but kept putting it off in fear that he would get distracted from the war. If she wanted to tell him, she only had a week left to do it.

"Hello, Temari… I got some news from the hospital." Sakura came in Temari's room. "They want you to stay there until you have the baby."

"And what if I don't go?" Temari asked, starting to get annoyed.

Sakura glared at Temari, "I'll force you to go."

Temari laughed. "I'll be waiting for that day." She looked into Sakura's eyes saw a fiery anger flare up. "On second thought," she reconsidered, "help me up."

Temari didn't know what was worse. Having to be helped up and supported by Sakura, or being humiliated when Sakura pushed her in a wheelchair to the hospital. She felt vulnerable and useless as the villagers stared at her and saying hi. She wanted it to end.

When they entered the hospital and went into the room Temari would be staying in, the pregnant women let out a sigh of relief. She went into her bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Shikamaru…"

"What is it Kankuro?" Shikamaru was waiting for this talk.

"You got my sister pregnant! How could you?"

Shikamaru gave Kankuro a weird look. "Um, well… I can't see how you haven't done it before, knowing you especially, but when a man and a woman fall in love, they…"

"That's not what I meant!" Kankuro yelled. "What I meant was why aren't you with Temari now? I mean, she's probably having it soon, seeing how this war has been going on for almost nine months."

"I wish I could, but they probably won't let me."

"Don't worry. I already talked to Garra. He said it was okay," Kankuro stated. "Oh and…" Kankuro punched Shikamaru in the gut.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked, coughing.

"One, for getting my sister pregnant, and two, for saying I never did it, which I have."

"Sure… with who?"

"None of your damn business! Now go!"

Shikamaru started running towards the village as fast as he could, anxious to see his wife in her time of need. '_Hopefully I get there in time_,' he thought, having thirty miles to travel.

* * *

"Sakura!" Temari was yelling as loud as she could while the nurses were rushing her to the delivery room.

One of them was running beside Temari and trying to comfort her. "She's getting ready in the delivery room. Just calm down and…"

"How the hell can you calm down when your water just broke?" Temari shouted through her gritted teeth.

All Temari wanted was her husband, Shikamaru. '_He wouldn't be able to get out of the war anyway_,' she thought.

They passed a ninja running throughout the building. Temari heard him yell, "The war is over! We won!"

'_Okay, maybe he can get out of it…_'

They burst through the delivery room doors, where Sakura was waiting. "Okay," she said, putting her gloves on, "let's get that baby out."

Temari shook her head. "No! Not without Shikamaru!"

"Temari, I know the war is over, but there is the possibility that he hasn't even left yet. He doesn't even know about the baby…"

"Naruto told him," Temari said flatly. "Kankuro and Garra wrote me a letter."

"Oh… but we still need to get that baby out. Do you want the pain killers?"

"No, it couldn't hurt more than the pain the war has been giving me for the past nine months."

"I see…" Sakura sighed. "Don't complain about the pain then."

* * *

Shikamaru ran into the hospital towards the front desk. "Where is Temari?" he frantically asked.

"I'm sorry sir," the woman answered, "she's in the delivery room and is only allowed to see close family members."

"I'm her husband though," he yelled.

The woman shook her head, "Her husband is fighting in the war."

"But…" Shikamaru heard a loud scream. '_Temari!_' He ran off in the direction where the scream was.

"Sir, wait! You can't go there!" The woman yelled behind him, but he was gone.

'_I got to find her!_' he thought as he anxiously sprinted to find the room she was in. His heart was pounding as he was thinking of his wife, all alone with no one to support her. And the baby! He realized that she would be stubborn and not have it without him. That would be bad for the baby and Temari! Shikamaru turned the corner as he heard another yell. '_Don't worry,_ _I'm coming Temari!_'

* * *

A shrill scream was heard throughout the building from the delivery room.

"Calm down Temari!" Sakura was trying to coax Temari, but was unsuccessful.

"You try having a baby!" Temari shouted through her pain.

"Why didn't you take the pain relievers like I told you to? I also remember telling you not to complain, but apparently you were ignoring that too!"

Temari winced in pain. "I never knew it would hurt this much…" She let out a piercing yelp.

"Temari!" Shikamaru ran into the room, reaching for his wife. He grabbed her hand tightly and looked into her eyes. "I need you to have this baby, Temari. It's time for it to come out."

Temari gazed into Shikamaru's eyes. The one she waited and yearned for was finally here in her time of need. She gave him a small smile and got ready for what awaited her.

* * *

A piercing cry filled the room as Temari was finally able to rest. She felt the beads of sweat roll down her face as Sakura placed the bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations," Sakura spoke, "it's a girl."

Shikamaru watched Temari smile as she held onto their new daughter. "Sh-she's amazing," he stuttered. "Whoa, I'm exhausted." Shikamaru slouched down in a chair.

Temari glared at Shikamaru. "You're exhausted? Excuse me, but you didn't just have a baby."

Shikamaru looked at Temari. "Oh, you didn't travel over thirty miles to watch your spouse give birth to your first child."

Sakura watched the couple quarrel. "Um, I need to take your daughter to the nursery," she interrupted. "By the way, what is going to be her name?"

Temari gazed at her husband. "We talked about this before Shikamaru left for the war."

Shikamaru got up and placed his hands on Temari's shoulders. "Yeah, we decided on naming a girl Nami and a boy Kojiro."

Sakura smiled, "Nami it is!" She took Nami and walked out of the room.

Temari sighed. It has been nine months since they saw each other. Shikamaru looked the same as if no time had passed at all. And yet, it seemed forever since the last time she held onto him and felt his soft lips against hers. Oh, how she missed those times. She wanted him back for good.

Shikamaru glanced at Temari and smiled. '_Nine months_,' he thought, '_who would've ever thought we would be apart for that long._' He missed her smile and the way the sun reflected her golden blonde hair. He missed the sweet taste of her lips when he kissed them. And through the whole war, the bond they shared never broke; and it never will.

He spoke up, "I would tell you to get up and come over here so I could kiss you, but that would be kinda impossible for you at the moment."

Temari grinned and let out a chuckle. "Then come over here. I've been waiting nine months"

Shikamaru walked over towards Temari's bed and kissed her lips tenderly, tasting the sweetness that he was missing for the longest time.

Temari held onto Shikamaru as he finished kissing her. "I missed you, Shikamaru." She said quietly.

"I missed you too Temari," he whispered lovingly. He pulled Temari closer to hi and rubbed her back.

Temari snuggled into his chest, not wanting to ever let go. "Please never leave me for that long again."

Shikamaru raised Temari's chin and kissed her lips. "Don't worry. I will always stay with you," he promised.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please check out other stories I am currently working on if you like this one! Thanks again and signing off,**

**animeluvr69**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am pleased to announce that I am writing a new story about Shikamaru and Temari that takes place before "Distant Feelings!" Please check it out because it will have the same cuteness and even the same humor between Kankuro and Shikamaru in later chapters! I hope that you will read it and enjoy it! ^.^**

**Love,**

**~animeluvr69~**


End file.
